


Family Life Oneshot

by Klomonx



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Family, Kureo has some scars, but not graphic, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klomonx/pseuds/Klomonx
Summary: It's a short oneshot I really liked even though it's cliche. Kureo comes home with an injury, Kasuka chews him out and he reveals why he's being so careless despite having a newborn Akira at home. [Also Celsius is used for the temperature which is 86 F].





	Family Life Oneshot

"Don't hide from me," Kasuka grabbed hold of Kureo's arm. He cringed and stopped in the middle of the apartment, mid-step. The smell of food cooking wafted in the air and the slight bubbling of boiling water filled in the quiet atmosphere of the room.  
"Where this time?"  
"Nowhere." Kureo didn't turn to look back at her.  
"It's going to be in the 30's and you're insisting on keeping that coat on. You'll dehydrate. Let. Me. _See._ "  
She traced her hand up his forearm and tugged on the shoulder, slipping half of the coat off and slipping his arm out of its sleeve.   
His arm was covered in gauze as was his side, blood having leaked through the fabric of his shirt.  
"What did this to you this time?"  
"Ukaku, I was too slow."  
"It could have torn your arm off."  
"It barely punctured," he turned and gently grabbed the coat from her hand, wrapping it loosely around himself, "a few stitches, it's fine."  
"You're being reckless."  
"No, I'm not. These are routine."  
"You've come home with injuries at least twice a week for a month now. You barely let your body heal before you rip it open again. You can't be acting like a new recruit anymore, Kureo, now that we have Akira-"  
"She needs you more than she needs me."  
"She needs _both_ of us," Kasuka hissed, causing Kureo to cringe. The boiling pot had water and foam leak out, though neither noticed, "you don't get to run out there and die to serve as a martyr, and I don't, either. Our daughter is going to grow up with _both of us._ "  
"Fine, you want the truth?"  
  
Kureo turned around with his arms outstretched, "you wanna know why this is happening? I don't have **one __**family, I have **two**. I have you and Akira here and my Junior at the CCG."  
"You've been protecting them?"  
He nodded, "I can't help but see her face when we're in battle. I see tears in their eyes and I hear her crying. I _have_ to protect them. I...have to protect her."  
Tears dropped from his eyes, Akira started to cry from another room. He barely paused before rushing to her nursery, picking her up and holding her against his chest. Kasuka sighed and turned to the pot to fix the slowly stewing mess and she listened to his voice cooing, causing her cries to cease almost instantly.  
"It's okay Akira. Daddy's here. He's not going anywhere."


End file.
